


Entrancing eyes

by Animeangel1798



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, demon!hirato, gareki is NOT amused, hirato is a sex demon, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know Gareki-kun I can grant wishes. I've even done it before for my special targets. If you let me feed I'll grant you a wish. Anything you want. Maybe money for a better place to live? Or knowledge? Anything you want to know I can tell you. All you have to do is, let me feed~" Or the demon au nobody asked for (out loud anyway) warnings will be added as needed as will tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be underage (Gareki is 16) male on male sex with a demon in this fic. if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read. ^-^ (Also help me. I cannot escape Karneval fic writing hell. Gareki has ensnared me in this smut with, debatable, plot hell)

Gareki made sure to look steadily ahead so it at least looked like he was paying attention. Mostly though he was just trying to annoy Hirato, who he knew was there but wasn't going to give the satisfaction of his attention to. Honestly Gareki was glad that nobody else could see Hirato, it was bad enough that he could.

A few weeks ago Gareki had woken up with Hirato in his room, and after the initial fight, Hirato had explained that he was a sex demon and Gareki was his new target. Gareki had been skeptical at first but Hirato's appearance was proof enough that he was supernatural, well his true appearance anyway. The most Hirato had regularly was a long black tail. In his true form though he had wings, claws, and horns.

Gareki wasn't too worried. Hirato was mostly harmless, especially with Gareki denying Hirato's need to feed. No way was Gareki going to do weird stuff with some perverted demon. Besides Hirato could always find another target, it's not like Gareki was his only option.

The bell rang and Gareki sighed in relief, school was over and he could finally go home, though home might have been an overstatement. He lived in a tiny, dirt-cheap apartment that barely fit the small bedroom, kitchen, and single bathroom it had been built with let alone Gareki's small amount of belongings and Gareki himself.

Hirato was nagging at him as he made his way back home

"You know Gareki-kun I can grant wishes. I've even done it before for my special targets. If you let me feed I'll grant you a wish. Anything you want. Maybe money for a better place to live? Or knowledge? Anything you want to know I can tell you. All you have to do is, let me feed~"

His voice trailed off into a seductive purr but Gareki didn't look at him. In the few weeks Hirato had been around Gareki had learned that Hirato's allure only worked when you were looking at him. He couldn't seduce you unless you see him. Gareki didn't care for money or knowledge, well that wasn't particularly true but he didn't want them from Hirato. He wanted to get them on his own and by his own power. Hirato sighed

"I'll make it feel good. I have centuries of experience, I'll have you speechless by the time I'm done."

Gareki smirked

"And why would I want some old man? Anyway what if you have some kind of weird demon STD. Do demons use condoms?"

Hirato was silent for a minute before he walked right in front of Gareki so Gareki had to look at him. Gareki glared at him but Hirato just smiled

"First of all Gareki-kun~"

Gareki shivered a little and tried to look away but Hirato caught his chin and held him still, Hirato continued

"I am not old. In human years I might be but by demon standards I'm fairly young. Secondly~"

Gareki tried to pull away but Hirato just moved with him until his back was against the side of a nearby building. Hirato smirked down at the panic in Gareki's eyes

"Demons do not get sick and we do not have diseases."

Gareki felt the blush burning on his face and glared harder but Hirato just smiled, his eyes were glowing slightly and Gareki knew that the bastard was using his weird demon powers on him.

"Lastly, Gareki-kun, while I can't speak for all demons, I, for one, will enjoy taking you without protection."

Gareki barely held in a moan when Hirato's leg slipped between his, pressing lightly at the bulge it found there. Gareki's hands came up to push Hirato away, they were in public! Who did Hirato think he was? Hirato smiled at Gareki's weak efforts and nipped his ear before pulling away and, finally, breaking their eye contact.

Gareki sighed in relief before glaring at the ground walking away. Hirato just laughed

"Thanks for the snack Gareki-kun."

Gareki got home and slammed the door, wishing it would keep Hirato out but knowing it wouldn't. God his life sucked.

He threw himself face-first onto his tiny bed after dropping his backpack on the floor. He could hear Hirato humming happily in the background and all it did was annoy him.

Gareki sighed and reached into his bedside drawer, he pulled out his mp3 player (he'd found it in the trash and had fixed it a few months ago) and his old pair of headphones. He needed to block out Hirato and forget the latest blow to his pride and this was the easiest way. He let the music calm him down and fell asleep with a small smile on his face


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy stuff in this chapter you have been warned.

Gareki woke up with a moan, sleep fuzzed eyes opening slowly. He felt a bite on his hip, teeth scraping against his flesh and his back arched automatically as he groaned. Suddenly his brain caught up with reality and he stared at Hirato in surprise. Hirato had somehow pulled Gareki's shirt off without him waking up

Hirato smiled

"Good morning Gareki-kun~ Did you sleep well?"

Hirato's finger traced over the hickey he'd made and Gareki blushed angrily

"G- Get off!"

He pulled away from Hirato until he was at the head of the bed, still blushing. Hirato just seemed amused

"Whatever you say Gareki-kun. Thank you for breakfast."

Gareki glared at that

"I didn't say you could do that you bastard."

Hirato just smiled

"I was doing you a favor. Surely a 16 year old boy can't complain about somebody wanting to help relieve them."

Gareki sighed, anger dissipating'

"Whatever." He looked at his clock "Get out so I can get dressed for school."

Hirato waved his hand dismissively

"Alright Gareki-kun. I'll go. But first-"

He stalked up the bed until he was almost pressed right against Gareki. Gareki, for his part, had backed up as far as he could but there was only so far you could go with a wall against your back. Hirato laughed lightly and his hand settled on Gareki's cheek, thumb sweeping across Gareki's lips.

Gareki tried to avoid Hirato's eyes but it was to late, he was caught in his gaze. His skin felt hot and Hirato's hand on his cheek felt like it was burning. Hirato smirked, eyes half-lidded. He whispered a word in a language Gareki didn't know and the heat in his body pulsed. Gareki whimpered, squirming slightly.

Hirato leaned in "What do you want to do?"

Gareki couldn't answer.

Hirato smiled "Tell me what you want Gareki-kun~ I'll give it to you."

He whispered that word again and Gareki was shaking, eyes closing at the pleasure. Not that it mattered, eyes closed or not he was stuck in the trap until Hirato let him out

A hand grabbed his arm and slowly pulled him away from the wall and towards Hirato until he was straddling Hirato. His eyes fluttered open at that and Hirato caught his gaze immediately.

Hirato cooed "You looks so good right now Gareki-kun. High on my power and under my control. I could do whatever I want. I won't though. I want to know what you want to do."

Gareki nodded, even caught in Hirato's trap he knew that they didn't have a lot of time. Gareki had to go to school. Gareki made a decision and tentatively pulled Hirato in for a kiss.

The part of his mind that was still rational (a tiny part but it was still there) was screaming at him but he ignored it. He could worry about that later. Hirato kissed back instantly, taking control of the kiss with ease. Gareki whimpered slightly, hips rocking down on Hirato instinctively, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. He was hard but so was Hirato.

Hirato met his small thrusts with a roll of his hips and Gareki broke the kiss with a small moan, hands curling into the back of Hirato's shirt as his face buried itself in Hirato's neck. Hirato smirked and kept up a steady pace as he rolled his hips against Gareki. It didn't take long to get Gareki to the edge, he was 16 and inexperienced it was to be expected, and he came with a shout, shuddering violently at the aftershocks of pleasure rolling through him.

Hirato gently pushed him on the bed and got up. Gareki eyed him from the bed as Hirato rummaged through Gareki's dresser. He pulled out some clothes and went back to Gareki

"Come here Gareki-kun."

Gareki, still recovering from orgasm and still slightly under Hirato's spell, obeyed and let Hirato clean him up and dress him. Hirato smiled and kissed the top of Gareki's head before whispering another word in that weird language and disappearing.

Gareki blinked for a second before clarity came rushing back and he groaned, head dropping into his hands. He'd let Hirato trap him. Hirato had won, if only for now, this was awful. Hirato would be ten times harder to deal with now that he'd won once. Now that Gareki had fallen into his trap. Gareki was screwed, hopefully not literally.

He sighed, a headache forming as anger and slight disgust at himself filled him. He needed to go to school.

 


End file.
